Yours For Ever
by AlexLexis
Summary: Black shadows surrounded the silver dragon, my silver dragon. The chain hung loosely from it’s back. I reached for it but fell short. It’s cries echoed in the confines of my mind. ‘Not this time’ I thought.


I DON"T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE

I looked at the cool blue ocean. The sand was warm beneath my feet. The birds circled in the sky calling to one another softly. I know no-one cares about me why would they I'm homeless now that Christopher was dead, He was my step dad. He had been in and out of hospital with a brain tumour and mum died when I was ten. I'm sixteen now. The last thing Christopher had said was that he loved me he had wasted his breath saying that and I had already known that he did. I wondered about my real dad I know mum had been trying to narrow it down so there is a list of possible fathers at home somewhere. I got my school bag and trudged along the beach to the steps. I pulled a ring off my finger, tucked it between two rocks and walked away. I didn't want it anymore.

The next day I walked to my locker praying Dede and Anne weren't at school so they didn't say anything about Chris dying. Dede was too sympathetic and Anne would be talking about the latest boy. Unfortunately all three were at school Dedi, Anne as well Tameeka were standing around my locker.

"I'm sorry about your dad Jazz," Said Anne 'Looks like Dede and Anne had been swapping tips again' I thought

"Don't," I said opening my locker.

"Don't what? Say sorry your only living relative is dead" Asked Dede angrily

"S.L.T" I replied S.L.T. means something like that. "And besides he's not my real dad I added under my breath.

"Fine" said Anne angrily only hearing the first part

"I'm going to London," I said suddenly

"You're what" asked a surprised Anne "Going to London, I mean the mid term trips soon and I've got the money"

"I've got to get some work done" Tameeka said walking away

" I don't think you should Jazz" said Anne as I got my books out of my locker

"Lets go to homeroom so I can tell Miss Gibson my idea" I said to them. When we got to homeroom I told Miss Gibson my idea about going to London. When the bell rang I sat down the back between Emily and Tameeka

"Meeks you've got a feather in your hair" I whispered to her as the Miss Gibson did the attendance.

"As you know the midterm trip is next week and we still have to pick a destination. Miss Jasmine has suggested London. Miss Tameeka has suggested America. So we vote" I couldn't believe it "All hands for Europe" nearly all the hands went up "all hands for America" four hands went up " Right Europe it is then." She said turning to get ready for her first class.

The week passed quickly and soon it was time for the trip. I packed my stuff and got on the bus to go to school. Once at school I went to my locker and put all my books into my bag. The bell rang and I went to the bus shelter.

"Today is the Midterm trip to Europe it will take us about three or four days" she said as the driver started to load up the gear. She allocated everyone there bed on the bus "Everyone on the bus"

"Not now Draco" Lucius yelled at his son who was jumping up and down yelling 'guess what' excitedly

"Shut Up!" yelled Narcissa, Lucius's wife. Draco stopped but the excitement shone clearly and it disgusted Lucius 'why now' he thought to him self- looking at the letter once more.

It took three days to get to London we were going to be staying at the leaky cauldron. I was standing in the alleyway behind the old pub listening to the teacher talk about the history of diagon ally. I opened the book in my hand and looked at the first name on the list. I wounder if Lucius will be easy to find. I looked up just as the entrance to the ally opened we all walked thought into the alley it was wonderful. I felt the familiar pull of the shops around me and decided I needed to get a book on simple magical makeovers and I knew the perfect book. It was called 'A witch's guide to magical makeovers by Melanie Newwitch.'. I was so busy thinking that I wasn't watching where I was going and noticed too late that I was about to walk into someone.

"Watch it" said the blond teenager as I bumped into him.

"Jazz, Look," Anna, said pointing at a boy walking out of a shop

"What am I looking at?" I asked annoyed

"Harry Potter is what" said Tameeka excitedly

"Oh Shit" Said the boy behind me

"Let's get his autograph," said Anne as her and Tameeka walk over two him

"We are so isolated at home," Dede said walking after Anne and Tameeka. I turned to see the blond ducking into 'Flourish and Blotts' and followed.

"Hello" I said stopping near the boy pretending to look at the coloured inks. He jumped and turned to face me.

"Fuck, I thought you were potter for a second there"

"I don't think he'd be nice to you some how"

"How do you know that?" "One your wearing a Slytherin scarf and two he's wearing a Gryffindor scarf. Why are you hiding from him any way?"

"I'm not hiding Malfoy's don't hide!"

"What ever you say" I got a bottle of fire coloured ink down from the shelf and inspected it. I looked up at him "I think you can relax now"

"Huh"

"I can't hear my friends and unless he can out run them or Tameeka has a fit which I doubt then they're where ever he is"

"Right" he said suddenly going red and running off. I turned around

"Are all Malfoy's that rude?" I asked Harry.

"Pretty much"

"HARRY" screamed a girl as she ran to Harry and hugged him

"Hermione" I heard him say as I walked off

"Don't worry we'll find her" said Dede

"It's too late I found this on her pillow" Tameeka said handing over a letter with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"I'm never going to finish this," I said slamming the book shut. I was sitting outside 'Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour' trying to work on a project for Miss Gibson's mid-term Assessment.

"Yes you will your smart" said Leita opening the book and pointing to the second paragraph

"The witches hat was traditionally used to centre his/her power" she turned the page "the broom was used to sweep evil from their path. It's not that hard"

"Yes it is. Traditional witchcraft is impossible," I complained

"Only if you make it," she said looking around "Where is Dede?"

"Last time I saw her she was complaining about how isolated Aus is," I said  
"And that was?" she asked

"This morning as the others were going to get Harry Potter's Autograph" I replied

"There you are" said Dede walking over and sitting down next to Leita.

"Hey Lee" she said kissing her Girlfriend

"Ewww Not in front of me please" I said looking away.

Tameeka was looking at a snow-white owl when the boy approached her.

"Hello" He said scaring her half to death

"Oh Hi" She replied not looking at him. If she had she would have seen it was Ron

"Is that all I get" He asked trying to get her to look at him

"Oh Ron" She practically screamed hugging her friend "it's been so long"

"Don't squash me" he laughed. He stood taller than her now "come and meet my friends if we can find them"

"Ok then you've got to meet mine," She said as he put his arm around her and led her away from the shop. "Then I have to buy Jazz a present for her b'day"

I was listening to Leita and Dede talk as I finished my essay.

"Have you finished?" asked Dede as I put down my quill.

"Yep" I said Happily

"Told you it wasn't that hard," said Leita in her I-Told-You-So voice

"Whatever, Lets go find Meeks," I said putting my stuff in my bag and stretching.

"There she is!" Said Leita

"Who is that She's with?" I asked

"Dunno" was the reply given from my two friends

"Well, It's up to us as her friends to go and um.."

"Find out" finished Leita as the two of them stood up.

"Hey, give her some privacy, Let her spill in her own time," I said sticking up for Meeks. Dede grabbed my stuff and Leita grabbed my arm and made me follow them

"Come along or we'll lock you out of your room for a week" said Leita

"All Right I'm coming" I agreed, "I refuse to ask questions though"

"Hey who said you had to?" she asked "Hey Meeks," Dede called to get Meeks's attention and shut us up

"Hey guys" Meeks replied "Ron these are my friends Dede, Leita and Jasmine" She pointed to each of us in turn "and . Hey where Anne?" "We thought she was with you" Said Dede suddenly noticing Anne wasn't there

Anne was looking for Potion ingredients when she walked into someone

"Watch it," He said she recognised him as the boy Jasmine had walked into

"This just ain't your day is it" she said to him

"What are you talking about?" He asked annoyed

"Don't worry" She replied moving away to look at something else.

"Oh do you mean that bitch running into me earlier" He asked

"That bitch as you refer to her is one of my best friends," she said looking at him briefly

"We'll go and look for her" Said Leita

"If I know her as well as I should then she'll be looking for potion ingredients," I said thinking.

"We'll meet back here in five, So Ron can find his friends, How does that sound?" Tameeka asked

"Sounds good, How about Love bird 1&2 go find Anne" I said pointing at Dede and Leita

" I stay here and you two find his friends?"

"What'll you do?" "Shop what else I have stuff I have to get" I said in my well-duh-how- obvious voice.

"Ok see you in five" They said walking off. My first stop was to find 'A witch's guide to magical makeovers' by Melanie Newwitch.

"Yes I knew it evil bitch I knew it," she said looking into the crystal ball. "Well well well what do we have here I don't believe it snape the boy is kissing her"

"Oh How annoying!" I said to myself. Looking thought a section of books they didn't have anything I was looking for.

"Can I help you dear?" asked the lady at the desk

"Um. do you have 'A witch's guide to magical makeovers' by Melanie Newwitch?" I asked politely.

"Let me see if it's out the back" she said disappearing out the back. "Ah ha" She said reappearing again "I knew it was here somewhere" "Thankyou" I said purchasing the book and walking out into the sunshine again. I looked at my watch. It had taken five minutes to find the dam book. I ran to where I was supposed to meet the others. I was there when Dede and Leita appeared out of a shop looking rather giggly. I looked around for Tameeka and her friend Ron.

"Where are they?" I asked

"You need to relax," said Dede putting her hand on my shoulder. I took a step away from her a turned around.

"And let me guess you'll help? No thanks," I said annoyed she knew quiet well I'm not like that.

"I was only trying to help," She said sulkily

"You didn't even look for her did you" I spat I looked at her daring her to look in my eyes when she answered

"No, we thought she could look after herself," said Leita sulkily

"Yeah like she has the sense to. She would be trying to find some guy who needs to Relax,'" I said I knew I was being cruel but I was so annoyed.

"You really think I'm like that," Said a voice I spun and to see Anne behind me.

"No it's just" I stuttered

"Just what?" she asked angrily

"Well" I couldn't find the words to say what I wanted to say,

"Yes your always talking about some guy. I got to go" I ran. I don't know where I was going I just had to get away from there. I looked at the book. 'I'll try' I thought opening it up.

"She what" asked Tameeka

"She called me a slut," said Anne crying

"Oh you poor thing" Said Tameeka she knew that Anne always said things that weren't true but she also knew that Jasmine sometimes said something she didn't mean. Which of her two friends would she trust now? Both them had their faults. She'd have to ask Jazz her side of the story and then confront Leita and Dede what they saw happen. 'Then we'll see where loyalties lie' she thought to herself.

I had decided not to do anything till tomorrow and was walk towards the leaky cauldron when it started to rain heavily. I couldn't find the energy to run for shelter and just kept walking. My head was spinning. I looked at the shoppers racing to get out of the rain. Suddenly I felt my legs give way. I was so tired and I just wanted to sleep. I felt an arm slip around me. Someone breathed on my ear as they whispered something to me. They picked me up. Who ever it was they were strong and made me feel safe in their arms. I looked up. I all I could see was a pair of silver/grey or where they green eyes. I cloak was thrown over the top of me and I clutched at the warmth radiating from the young mans body.

I woke up feeling the brush of fingers over my forehead. I kept my eyes closed as I listened to the rain hitting the glass. I thought about the stupid fight I had with Anne and laughed. If they hadn't known it before they knew I was awake know. I opened me eyes and tried to sit up. Miss Gibson Walked over and helped me to sit up.

"Thank god for that young man who had the sense to bring you here. He saved your life" She said handing me a goblet "It's soup Jasmine, not poison" she said when she noticed the way I was eyeing it

"I'll send Tameeka up now your awake she seems to be the only one who wants to talk to you at the moment can't say it's any loss that Anne isn't"

It was Dede in the end that told me. Although I had slept a lot I felt that we had been there to long. When I asked, the girls all said it was because of my health. Which didn't seem to get any better or any worse. I could hardly walk, on the occasions I tried to even with the aid of my friends I wouldn't even get to the door before I collapsed. I was tired of listening to the voices of the invisible alley below. "When are we going home?" I asked of Dede and Meeks again

"Um. We're not," Dede said looking at Meeks

"Meeks was supposed to tell you we are going to a new school this year"

"On the first of September we'll go by the train to Hogwarts where you'll end up in another bed till your health has improved" Meeks spoke up for the first time Both girls came a sat on the bed (A/N Sisterly)

"It'll be you, Dede, Leita, Anne and I again."

"What about Ron?" I asked leaning forward and poking her in the ribs.

"Oh Yeah What about Ron?" Dede asked as Meeks went bright red

"He's best friends With 'The Harry Potter'," she said after a moment's silence then as if to change the subject she added "How long till September first?"

"Three days" said Anne as she entered the room "Here's all Jazz's stuff. Your about the same size as me Jazz"

"I can't wait" Said Leita "New Year, new school, new kids, new fun, so cool"

I was still dragging a brush through me hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I called looking in the mirror

"Hey Girl," Said Meeks "You nearly ready?"

"No," I replied almost ready to give up "It's impossible to do anything with my hair"

"Let me try," She said taking my Brush (A/N Sisterly) I was already sitting down and she did my hair for me "are you packed?"

"Yes," I said as she handed me my brush. I put my brush in the trunk and locked it as the others all filed in.

"Leita and I will grab her trunk," said Dede as the girls grabbed my trunk. Meeks and Anne helped me stand and we all made our way down stairs where a cab was waiting. We all piled in as the cabby put my trunk in the boot. It took ten minutes to get to kings cross-station. We put our stuff on the trolleys.

"All right, Dede and Leita can go first then Anne, Jazz and I follow," she said. When Dede and Leita had disappeared we lent on the barrier. I was amazed at the sight of the scarlet engine. We made our way down looking for a carriage. When we found one Meeks helped me on while the others loaded our stuff on.

"I wish we had someone to wave to," said Anne as she slid the door shut and the train started to move. I felt this sharp pain near my ribs but ignored it. When the trolley came past we each brought something to share. The pain slowly kept getting worse. About five minutes after the trolley had past Meeks friend Ron came in to say hello there were two other people there but I didn't look to see whom they were. Suddenly the pain was so bad if felt ten times worse than if someone had driven a knife though me. I screamed doubling over. I didn't hear much of went on around me I was to busy trying not to lose consciousness.

"It's all right," said the voice in my ear "It'll be over in a minute"

"It hurts," I said through clenched teeth. I looked at my wrist and screamed again as the pain shot through my body. Someone took my hand and put an arm around my shoulders. There was a cold press placed over my forehead and a goblet held to my mouth. I sipped the liquid in the goblet; the taste of the liquid filled my mouth. If someone hadn't grabbed my nose I would have spit the stuff out (don't ask where I got the method from it's just something I've heard of I don't know if it works). Finally the pain subsided, I looked around Meeks was standing over me with a goblet in her hands frowning at me (A/N sort of like McGonnagal would. hint, hint). Anne was standing over a small cauldron. Dede was comforting a shaken Leita who had never seen one of my attacks before; I had been having them for as long as I could remember. Meeks friend Ron was standing by the door looked at Meeks and whispered something to the girl next to him and she nodded and Harry Potter was standing outside the compartment talking to some people.

"Hey Ron, Hermione, Come on the rest of the D.A group are waiting," he told the two by the door.

"Bye," said both boy and girl at the same time. I leaned back and closed my eyes just to open them again when the train suddenly halted to a stop and the lights flickered out. I looked out the window.

"This isn't right" Whispered Anne as a chorus of 'what's happened' went up all along the trains. All of a sudden the compartment door was thrown open with a bang.

Black shadows surrounded the silver dragon, my silver dragon. The chain hung loosely from it's back. I reached for it but fell short. It's cries echoed in the confines of my mind. 'Not this time' I thought 'I'm not giving you up this time I'd rather die again I need you still this is our destiny' I reached up stretching as tall as I could. My hand brushed the cool silver chain.

"Here on this bed" said a voice

"Yes Madam Pomfrey" said a familiar voice it was Meeks.

"Let go of me," I yelled angrily.

"What did I do," she asked as she put me down.

"You woke me," I snapped at her I sat on the bed next to me with a sigh "don't worry about it Meeks"

"I don't get you," said Meeks

"I was having an important dream is all" I said then to myself I added "who is the dragon this time."

"What?" Meeks asked. "Nothing" I said yawning

"Go to sleep" she ordered me

I felt coolness race through my body. I couldn't surrender to the curse that lie dormient in my blood. It was morning and I had been walking into the great hall when I stopped. The familiar coolness had raced through my body. I closed my eyes concentrating on the air around me. I formed it into a sphere. I pushed the coolness into the sphere until a glowing green ball was hovering in front of me. I heard hushed whispers go up. I looked around a then back at the green ball and fainted.

"It too early to tell if it's her" said a voice by my head.


End file.
